


In Every World

by Esteliel



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Thomas Wants Boreal's Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: “‘S just a phone,” Thomas murmured as he took hold of it and placed it on the nightstand, giving him a look Boreal would have recognized in any world as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “I can teach you how to use one later. If you’d like.”
Relationships: Carlo Boreal/Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	In Every World

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I last read the books, and while I'm currently rereading them, this is very much based on TV canon only (i.e. Boreal's daemon is never named in the show, and if there's a name in the books, Google didn't tell me), so apologies for any canon mistakes.

The man’s name was Thomas, and his dæmon was a rabbit.

Boreal was certain of it. He could almost see it—some nervous, long-legged creature, not much to look at but surprisingly hardy, and _fast_ , skilled at evading traps and foes. And good at fucking.

The thought made his lips curl with amusement. No, it would be a rabbit, there was no doubt about it. His dæmon’s tongue touched the skin of his wrist in agreement.

Thomas’ dæmon was a rabbit. Only the thing was, Thomas did not have a dæmon.

That was the strangest fact about this new world. Stranger than their experimental theology (which they called science), stranger than their sleek, fast airships (which they called airplanes)—stranger even than the fact that their coffee was so much better.

Boreal could not say what he had expected from this world. It had taken a great amount of courage to take this first step through the window that had led him to Thomas’ Oxford—an Oxford without a Magisterium, without dæmons, and with far superior coffee.

He had, perhaps, expected to face warriors as fierce as the Tartars or a world ruled by armored bears—perhaps a world where everyone would fly like the witches, or a world where cities were built from gold.

Instead, he’d found himself in a world without dæmons. Instead of a curious rabbit curled up on the sheets by Thomas’ side, there was the phone half-forgotten on his bed which hadn’t left Thomas’ hand earlier—and which, as Boreal had learned, was neither a mechanical dæmon nor did it contain a trapped spirit.

“‘S just a phone,” Thomas murmured as he took hold of it and placed it on the nightstand, giving him a look Boreal would have recognized in any world as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “I can teach you how to use one later. If you’d like.”

Boreal would like that, very much—just as much as he liked the way Thomas went to his knees at his smile, opening his trousers and taking him into his mouth with no hesitation.

Boreal was no stranger to that sight either—but most of the time when he had a man on his knees for him, they wanted something from him. They all wanted _something_.

Thomas, it seemed, just wanted his dick. Mostly his dick, at least.

Boreal looked down at him, stroking through the man’s hair, and Thomas actually made a sound of appreciation, sucking him deep into his mouth, his lips stretched wide around Boreal’s cock.

The sight, he had to admit, was rather nice, although this was not what he’d come to this world for. These diversions could be found anywhere—even in the very halls of the Magisterium, though no one there would have dared to invite him into their home and their bedroom as openly as Thomas had.

Curiously, Boreal stroked the pad of his thumb along the sensitive skin behind Thomas’ ear.

He could feel his dæmon’s mix of amusement and boredom as she slid beneath the bed, tasting the air. She’d found no secrets in Thomas’ bedroom to interest her—not that Boreal had assumed that there would be. Still, he’d have to get his bearing of this strange new world. It was of the utmost importance that he did not give himself away. He had to learn everything about this world, and quickly—and who better to teach him than Thomas, who already was on his knees for him.

Boreal made a sound of appreciation, leaning back on one arm while he ran the other over Thomas’ hair, the build of pleasure deeply familiar despite the strangeness of their surroundings.

Thomas made a wet, hungry sound as he drew back before swallowing him down once more, Thomas’ tongue hot and soft as it curled around the head of his cock, then cradled his shaft.

Tenderly, Boreal trailed his fingers across Thomas’ bare nape, thinking of everything he’d need to learn. First would come what Thomas had called his _phone_. He’d claimed that it would give him access to everything he’d need to know about their world. And then...

He drew his hand up again, stroking Thomas’ fine hair before gripping a handful of it to keep Thomas in place as he thrust forward. He could feel the soft resistance of the back of Thomas’ throat—and a moment later, Thomas swallowed him down with no complaint, hungry for him even now.

Boreal allowed himself a small sound of pleasure. He fucked his throat leisurely—one thrust, another, a third—while Thomas swallowed around him, and then he came, the tension that had slowly been building inside him finding a sudden, powerful release.

His heart rate had already returned to normal when Thomas at last let him slip from his mouth, lips wet and red and eyes still dazed with lust. Boreal watched as Thomas licked his lips, then he patted the bed next to him. Thomas had been good at that—good enough that Boreal was half tempted to make a joke about rabbit dæmons. Perhaps he’d test it later. If this world even had rabbits.

***

“You really aren’t lying, are you?” Thomas said, sounding awed instead of scared. “It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever heard.”

He was naked beneath the covers. Boreal gave him a considering look, then rolled to his side and reached out to slowly trail his hand down Thomas’ chest. Thomas’ eyes widened—half frightened, half aroused. The sight amused Boreal. It was a reaction that was familiar to him—indeed, it seemed that some things were the same in every world.

There would be men and women like Thomas everywhere, useful—and eager to be so, expecting no more payment than a pat on the head and an encouraging word.

He let his hand trail lower, and Thomas’ eyes half-closed as he made a breathless sound. Boreal stroked him slowly, leisurely, watching as Thomas’ eyelids fluttered closed.

Boreal smiled a little, then leaned forward. When Thomas’ eyes opened again, Boreal’s dæmon slid out from behind his neck, her tongue tasting the air mockingly while Thomas’ eyes went wide with fear even as his cock jumped in Boreal’s hand.

“You won’t tell anyone about me,” Boreal said, his voice light, although the look he gave Thomas was anything but.

Thomas shivered, his eyes still on his dæmon.

“No word to anyone. Not about me, not about other worlds, not about dæmons. Understood?”

He squeezed Thomas’ cock lightly, and Thomas nodded dazedly as he groaned.

His cock was wet at the tip. Boreal ran his thumb through the fluid, spreading it over the head of Thomas’ cock while his dæmon laughed voicelessly. A moment later, she slithered down his back to explore the room further, already bored with his conquest.

“I can be good for you,” Boreal murmured. “I’ll need someone in this world I can trust. I would like that person to be you, Thomas. Do you think you can do that?”

Thomas swallowed, gasping for air when Boreal rubbed the pad of his thumb teasingly against the underside of his cock, then began stroking him slowly once more. He was still bent over Thomas’ chest, looking down at him—close enough that he’d only need to lean in to kiss him.

Instead, Boreal watched him closely, taking in the trembling of his lips, the way he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open, the way his pupils had expanded until his eyes looked like dark, unreadable pools—but there was nothing unreadable about Thomas.

Boreal had made a career out of reading people, and Thomas, though born in a different world, posed no challenge at all.

“I can,” Thomas gasped, “I will, I—”

His hips arching, he came with a groan. Boreal’s lips twitched, quietly amused. As different as it seemed, this world would pose no challenge at all. And neither would Thomas.

He wiped his hand on Thomas’ stomach, then sat back, reaching out to take hold of Thomas’ phone before Thomas could stop him. It was a fascinating device. Black and sleek, a thing of metal and glass—elegant like atomcraft. Anbaric, he assumed—but with no visible cogs or dials.

He traced his thumb over it thoughtfully, then handed it to Thomas.

“Teach me.”


End file.
